The Dark Side of Phantomile
by keybearer
Summary: Klonoa reenters his old home world but he doesn't know why or what has brought him back here, the only clue says that he will fail in saving this world....This is set pretty much right after the 2nd game and contains characters from 1 & 2. Please RR


_A/N-_ All characters and places in thisFan Fic are (c) to Namco but the story is (c) to me, the characters will only be from the first 2 games as i have not played any others (apart from Empire of Dreams) i hope you enjoy.

_One day the Dream Traveller shall return to save us _

_But by then it will be too late…_

Klonoa had been walking down a long white hall for some time and he was beginning to wonder where it was leading him, to another world? Or maybe even nowhere.

After a while he stopped and looked behind him but all he could see was just what was in front of him but as he turned round to continue walking he heard a faint singing voice but he couldn't decide where it was coming from. He started to run forward and the voice got louder and pretty soon he realised what he could hear,

"The song of Rebirth!" he thought to himself

He carried on running but then the song had stopped and there was just silence again, just then the hall in front of him started to shatter like glass, he turned around and behind him was doing the same. He closed his eyes as the hall shattered around him, just then he felt a drop of rain land on his head, he opened his eyes to see he was on the top of a tall tower and the sky was pitch black and rain began to pour down heavily. He looked around some more then noticed the tower had one more small floor in front of him, so he walked over to the stairs and climbed up them and at the top was a small circular base and standing in the centre was a girl he recognised straight away,

"Lephise!" he shouted as he started to walk over to her

"Back off Dream Traveller…it's to late now!" she said as she lifted her hand and a strange force knocked Klonoa to the floor

He raised his head and he seen her lift off the ground and then a black aura started to surround her and it got wider around her,

"It's too late!" she screamed again

"What..what are you talking about?" he asked as he picked himself up

"It is too late… for this world!"

She raised her hand again and shot more force at Klonoa but it was a lot stronger and it knocked down the stairs and to where he first arrived,

"I am coming Master!" shouted Lephise as the aura fully surrounded her body and it let out a mighty force that shook the whole tower and knocked Klonoa off of the side and sent him towards the ground below.

Klonoa closed his eyes as he fell but he then felt like he wasn't falling anymore, he opened his eyes and to his relief he had been caught by another face he recognised,

"Pamela! Am I glad to see you" he said happily

"Me too but this isn't the best time for this. We've got to get out of here" she replied as she flew towards Jugpot

"Wait what about the tower…Lephise" he said as he watched the tower began to break apart

"I'll explain it once we get out of here. Hold on!"

Once they were a decent distance from the tower Pamela slowed down,

"So what is going on?" asked Klonoa "How come I'm back in Phantomile?"

"I think you are because of something we had found written in the palace" she replied

"What was written?"

"It said One day the Dream Traveller shall return to save us"

"Me I take it"

"Yes but it then also said But by then it will be too late we are all unsure of that last part. By the way what was Lephise saying up there, I could see her but the wind made it hard to hear"

"She was saying something about it being to late for this world"

"She has been acting odd lately, I hope she's all right"

"Me too, say how long has it been? It doesn't feel too long for me" he asked

"Really? Let me think…it must be about 2 years now, you've definitely grown"

"2 years? Wow"

"Where have you been all that time?"

"Part of it I'm not too sure myself, but I do remember a place called Lunatea. Heard of it?"

"Can't say I have"

"It's a nice place….."

He told her what had happened in Lunatea as they carried on to Jugpot.


End file.
